


Eternal Living

by yunaheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1910s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Time Travel, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunaheichou/pseuds/yunaheichou
Summary: “With this, I seal my contract to you til the end of time.”“With my eternal living, I will serve to protect you, always.”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	1. The Saving

**Author's Note:**

> i started playing otome games and this idea popped in my little noggin. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> the character “y/n” will have a default name btw! i just hate using y/n or “___” so reader’s name is Eve Reader. i hope it doesn’t throw anyone off too much!! 
> 
> happy reading <3

It’s a slow night at Vadalia’s. Your feet are tired and sore from the 9 hour shift being pulled the day after the 8 hour shift from yesterday. It’s easy work, anyone could do it. But assuring yourself that doesn’t help the redundance of it all. 

A ding of a bell from the front door is presented to your ears. It’s a stocky fellow. His wavy hair was ruffled and he had a shoe half on. 

You peered outside the window that gave you a clear view of the parking lot.

_Idiot_ ,  you thought at the sight of the terribly parked car.

From the looks of it, the oaf drove here. And it wasn’t hard to assume he was incoherently drunk. 

You sigh and grab a menu regardless. Joey would kill you for not serving a fly. That boss of yours is nice and respectable, but he’s also a money hungry pig. 

You follow in suit behind the drunken man. He picked a booth close to the door, infront of the window. Setting down the menu, you introduced yourself as his waitress and ask what he wanted to drink. 

“Get me a Pepsi.” He grunted, throwing his keys to the table with force. 

You nodded in response and walked back behind the counter. You grabbed two cups. One for Pepsi, One for water. It took you maybe a minute to get back to him. 

When you leaned over to set down the drinks, the smell of whiskey lingered from his clothes. You pulled back wrinkling your nose. The smell reminds you of the many lonely nights you spent at home alone. 

“Can I get you anything to eat?” You asked, in a sweet and welcoming voice. It was your customer voice, Joey always made a crack at it but it helped you get tips so to hell with him. 

“I’ll get the country f-fried stea-ak.” He managed to slur out. He hiccups in between words and then rested him head on the back of his seat. 

“I get it right out.” You took the menu and walked back, writing the order in. 

It was a typical late Sunday night. You glanced over to the clock next to the register. 10:15pm. Only 15 more minutes til you’re out of here for the next two days. Tapping your fingers along the wooden countertop, you waited. There was a few more people in the joint, but they were finishing up and asking for to-go boxes.

“Eve, go to my car and grab my manila folder. It’s got next week’s schedules.” 

Joey appeared from behind the double doors of his office. He chucked his car keys at you at a moment’s notice, so they hit your side and fell to the ground. 

Rolling your eyes, you bent down and grab the keys. At the same time, the cook hit the bell indicating the oaf’s food was ready. 

“Give that food to him.” You pointed to the country friend steak and then to the recieving man. “I’ll be back.” Joey nodded.

You undid your waitress belt that held your notepad and phone and set it on the counter. 

A push of the doors and you were outside. It was actually quiet humid out. You made a face at how sticky you already felt. 

Joey drove a little red Toyota Yarus that made a funny rattling sound when he turned it on. You spotted it sandwiched between two other small black cars and walking nonchalantly towards it. Clicking the unlock button on, the headlights flashed and you shoved the keys in your pocket. 

His car smelled like cigarettes and had lots of empty energy drink cans spread out on the floors. 

“How are you a manager?” You asked yourself. 

You found the manila folder underneath a jacket that reeked of cigarette smell and musk cologne. You figured Joey tried to hide the smell but if anything it just made it worse. As soon as your were in the car, you were out of it and you slammed the door shut locking it. 

When you turned back to Vadalia’s, you couldn’t help but feel a weird sensation over your body. It was an anxious feeling, like someone was watching you. 

Quickly, you shot your head from side to side and front to back. There was no one around. A couple cars were in the street passing by, but there was no human around. You took a deep breath in, and held it as you scurried across the parking lot and back to the front door. 

When you walked in, a commotion was taking place. The drunken man from before was being obnoixiously loud an arguing with Joey. You had scoffed a little at the sight, somehow the boss man always found a way to make shit hit the fan.

“I’m jjust fuggin’ eatin’ here bro!” The man spat to the manager, who had his hands up in defense. 

“Sir, if you’re drunk, you need to leave.” Joey looked your way and widen his eyes for help but you shook your head. No way in hell would you be involving your self in that mess. 

A few minutes passed and Joey and the man still were going back and forth as you watched from behind the kitchen door window. 

“You should probably help kick him out, Manny.” You said, looking over to the one cook on the clock right now. 

Manny was a very muscular man. The two of you didnt talk much but you overheard him sometimes talking to the other cooks about how much he loves working out and getting his gains. It was easy to conclude Joey probably hired him for situations like these, and he wasn’t a bad cook. 

Manny sighed, “Yeah yeah..” He threw his apron aside. “Just be ready to call the cops if he don’t budge.” He mumbled. 

He pushed through the double doors and made way to the commotion. You looked over to the clock on the phone, 10:45pm. It’s way past your shift. You looked back to the guys and shook your head. It looked like Manny had it under control now, so you grabbed your bag from the hanger and clocked out. 

“See ya!” You called out before walking out the front doors. Manny and Joey just gave you a wave that was too late to see, for you were already out the doors. 

You would have to walk home. Your car was broken down and you didn’t have the money to fix it at the moment. At this point, it was either fix your car, or have money for rent. You went with the ladder, the only catch was you would be walking 20 minutes to and from work. 

Your apartment was on the less lit side of town. It wasn’t the best area to be frank, but it was all you could afford for being on your own. Mom and dad had passed when you were little so you had to live with your Aunt Jess growing up. The women never called you anymore when you told her you were dropping out of college. She scowled you for your doings, but it was too expensive and it’s not like she was helping at all. 

In actuality, you really had no one. No brother or sisters. Aunt Jess never got married or had kids so you had no cousins. All your old friends from college were all doing great things. You were alone. You dabbled in trying to find a roommate or something, but frankly you were messy and no one wanted to live with someone like that. 

To put it simple, your roaring twenties were more miserable than most. 

A scuffle of cans moving was rattled from behind you and you instantly shot your head back. There was lots of strays around here, so you figured it was a dog or cat and turned away. You were stood at a green light, but there were no cars around. The pedestrian light sported a red hand, indicating you were not permitted to walk yet. 

You looked left and right, still not sign of a car or human anywhere. So you shrugged and held your bag tighter to your body and you started along the crosswalk. 

You were halfway across when you heard more sounds from behind you, except this time they were close and resembled footsteps running. Again, you shook your head back and forth trying to decipher what was near you. 

“Hello!?” You called out. Things were starting to get scary. 

Vadalia’s wasn’t that far from where you were. You could see the parking lot from here. You could go back, ask Manny to walk with you or tell Joey to give you a ride. But you were shaken to your core, and the feet beneath you would not move. 

It all happened so fast. You felt a hand cover your mouth and a foot kick the back of your knee causing you to fumble to the ground. Whimpers of pain exited your mouth, and you turned on your back. The night was dark but the street lights provided just enough luminosity for the figure hovering above your body to be seen. 

“Please, take my purse! I don’t care!” You yelped, but no response came from the body. 

They moved in closer, you could smell cigarettes and sweat. 

“Night night.” 

Suddenly, you felt a hit to the side of your head and you fell back to the ground. The pavement was surprisingly cold, desite the humidity of the air. Tears streamed from your eyes, as you began to contemplate your life. You were going to die here. You lived a miserable life and now you were going to die a miserable death. 

You thought about the slight chance that maybe you would be reconnected with you parents. Maybe you would see the family dog. As you closed your eyes and drifted away, you heard faint screams of a man. 

And then everything went black. 


	2. The Meeting

Your eyes were fluttering as you wake up in a fairly lit white room. The bed you’re laying in is soft, but firm. There’s delicate cream colored curtains that hang from the canopy above your body. The cream is complimented by the smaller crimson curtains with gold colored tassels hanging closer to the top of the frame. The curtains tie together in strategically placed knots around the wooden pillars that support the structure, making it a work of art to sleep in. 

You shifted around slowly, the pounding on the side of your head was not pleasant at all. You rub it gently and groan. As your eyes surveyed around you, you noticed the beautiful headboard that was carved with intricate floral patterns. You gawk in awe of the size of the bed. 

Where am I? You think to yourself. 

Slowly, you crawl over on your knees to the end of the bed and grip onto a pillar as you bring your feet to touch the ground. You brush your hands over the exquisite silk gown that was on your body. You owned nothing even remotely close to this. Where did this even come from? Where were the work clothes you were wearing go?

As you started to wake up more, you slowly spun in a circle in the middle of the room. The furniture was all extremely expensive looking, and very vintage. In the corner, next to the 6 pane window was a classy looking vanity. Whoever’s place this was, they certainly liked to keep things old school. You walk over to the vanity, grazing your hands over the neatly placed grooming items like brushes, combs and hand mirrors. 

When you gaze out the window, it is daytime. You seem to be in the countryside, definitely not near any city whatsoever. There’s not a street light or gas station to be seen for miles, just cobblestone and dirt pathing. There was a garden to the left that was just a little to out of your way to fully see even when you tilted as far as you could. 

“I saw you’ve come to.” 

A jolt struck your body at the sound of a man’s voice that was not familar. Until your split second thinking kicked in, and you realize it’s him. It has to be. You weren’t able to see his face last night, but you recognized the deep and low voice.

_ “Night night.” _

You turn around and inhale deeply when you finally pin the voice to the face. He had on a sleek black suit, with a white cravat tucked into his collar. Underneath was a black vest, and a deep red dress shirt tucked into that. His pants were perfectly creased, ensuring his legs were covered. The dark shoes he wore were in perstine condition, not a scuff or scratch to be seen. 

You push that all aside when you realize you should not be nodding off, you need to deal with the situation at hand and get out. 

“Who the fuck are you!” You bark out, your stance goes firm and deadly. But your head still hurts, and you wince at the sudden movement and groan slightly. 

The man before you remained still and observed your movement cautiously, as if he were the one scared of you. His hands were grasped together behind his back and he stood tall and sternly. 

“Take a seat on the bed.” He replied. He stayed unhumanly still, and that intimidated you. 

Your guard did not falter. “W-who are you?” You bit your lip hard for letting your submissiveness apparent with the studder of your voice. 

Rolling his eyes, he started towards you with ease. Your heart was beating with adrenaline as you stepped back, but your body hit the window. You had no where to go, and you could not move. Even if you could, the pounding of your head would not stop, and you would not get far. 

You wondered why he hadn’t just got it over with and killed you last night. Was he going to keep you as some sort of sex slave? Was he going to pimp you out and sell you? Or torture you? You closed your eyes shut, and just hoped it would be over with soon. 

When you felt a pair of arms wrap around you, you yelped and tears formed in your eyes. It took you a second to put together he had picked you up bridal style. You stared intensely at the floor, frozen, and then he placed you gently on the bed. You turned your head to the side, shaken and teary eyed. 

The man kneeled infront of you, pulled his cravat from his collar into his hand, and dabbed away the tears that fell to your cheeks. 

“I cleaned you up best I could, don’t go soiling it now.” He said, concentrated on wiping your tears.

You finally had gotten a good look at his face now. Though you were panicking, you analyzed every spec of it. Your thinking process was that if you had ever got out of this, you would run to the nearest police station and spill every detail of him for the hopes they would catch him and put him away. 

As he cleaned up your face, you stared directly at his steely grey eyes still concentrated on fixing you up. His expression had not cracked since the first time you looked at him. He was still like a statue, almost like he was holding his breath or something as he touched you.

The man had long black hair, despite it being parted in the middle, it nearly covered his forehead whole. You could tell the underneath was cut since his ears were fairly visable from both sides. His eyebrows had stayed furrowed, almost like everyday he’s lived was terrible. 

You pulled away, causing him to settled on his knees and put the used cravat away. He sighed and stood, only to grab a chair from the small tea table in the other corner of the room and placed it infront of you. He took a seat, first crossing his arms and then placing a leg on his knee. 

There was another brief silence. 

“Who are you?” You managed to squeak out.

“My name is Levi.” 

He easily gave his name away like that? It could be a fake.  You thought. 

“Where am I?” Your voice was small, no matter how strong you wanted to be. 

“You’re in my home.” 

“Please..let me go.” 

His face was still, but a sudden softness appeared under the hard exterior. He huffed a breath, and looked away from you.

“I cannot.” 

You furrowed your brows and your heart sank. You began to plead.

“I don’t know what you want from me..I’m a nobody, I don’t have alot of money, I can give you all I can but, please, I-“ 

“I saved you.” He cut you off. 

You shook your head in disbelief. “What? I don’t-“ 

The man had groaned, cutting you off again. He stood up, towering over you. He gripped onto one of your arms so firm that you yelped at the contact. His fingers were ice cold to the touch.

“I could not stay in the shadows and watch you be tormented by that man. But frankly, I may have made things worse. I may have already killed you.” 

You froze, completely thrown off and confused “I don’t understand.” 

Suddenly, a tall, broad man with shaggy blond hair bursted into the doors. He had a mustache that accompanied his beard and circle rimmed glasses. He was also dressed fairly well and presentable. His suit was very similar to Levi’s, minus the cravat, which was instead a bowtie. And the red dress shirt Levi favored, was swapped for a cream colored one instead.

“So, it is true. You brought a traveler.” He started, walking over to you. He practically stumbles as he is obviously very eager to be near you.

He grabs your cheeks steady in one strong hand and brings his nose to nuzzle your neck. He takes a deep breath of your scent in, and moans. You shake at his actions and shut your eyes shut once again. Althought you were unsure of Levi, atleast he wasn’t touching up on you like this man was. 

“Get back, rat.” Levi huffed, grabbing the back of the blond’s coat and yanking him from the straddled position he had you in. Your face slipped from his calloused hands swiftly.

“You’ve already claimed this tainted? I believed human wasn’t your forte, Levi.” A smirk appeared on the blond’s lip, and he darted his eyes back at you, he licked his lips. Levi growled at his doing. 

You furrowed your brows at the broad man’s glance, and looked away.  _ Human? Tainted? What was that suppose to mean? _

“Well when you’ve finished with that,” He pointed a meaty finger your way, “Erwin is calling your presence.” He pushed Levi off with a shove, and pranced out of the room. 

When it was certain that you and Levi were alone, you started back up with the questions. 

“What does he mean..human? And that I’m tainted?” You asked. 

Levi let go of the doorknob and turned around, sighing. The look on his face was different from before. It was clear to assume the blond was easily able to get under his cold skin. 

You pryed some more. “If you’re going to keep me here, I may aswell be familiar with what’s happening.” 

You hugged your body tight, clinging to the silk gown on your body and started to shake. You were scared, you had no idea where the hell you were, nor who these people were. 

Finally, Levi took a seat back into his chair and lean his elbows on his thighs, and looked down. 

“Had I not stepped in last night, you would be gone.” 

Can he be anymore vivid? You huffed out a deep breath. You thought hard about the event of late night. You recalled the last thing to be remembered was the sound of a man screaming. Pieces started to come together.

“Did you..kill the man who attacked me?” 

“I did.” 

You parted your lips to say something new but nothing came out. This man had..saved you? Where did he even come from? He looked nothing like someone from your time, and he spoke in such a posh manner. 

“Why?” You asked, settling just a bit into the bed. The way Levi was looking at you made you feel he was telling the truth. It was hard to admit how enticing the raven haired man was, despite the slight intimidation still lingering. There was no lying that he was beautiful to look at, as was the blond that came in before. They looked crafted perfectly by the gods. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Well, thank you but I should get going now then.” You slipped off the bed once again, wobbling a little and almost tipping forward until Levi was suddenly at your side. He held you up, and you looked up to him in awe. 

“You’re fast, ha..um..how far are we from Vadalia’s? And do you have my clothes?” You started to graze around the vintage room, looking for any trace of your belongings. You paused awaiting an answer, and faced Levi. 

“I’m afraid you cannot leave this place, madam.” He replied. 

“What? But, we should really go to the police. We can explain what happened, you helped me.” 

You trailed on and on, explaing how you do think the police would arrest him for defending your life when you were helpless. All that came from his mouth was a groan and walked away. As he neared the window, the light pouring in had engulfed his whole body. It completely highlighted all his beautiful features in his face. He was glowing. 

“This is not your time.” He murmured out. 

“Not my time to what?” You cocked your head to the side. 

“You didn’t understand me. We are not in your time anymore.” He turned and stared at you, light was now hitting the side of his face, accentuating his sharp jaw. 

Your mouth gapes open, and let out a sound when you two stare at each other. The sound turns into nervous chuckling. Levi blinks at you, a little thrown off. 

“That’s funny and all, but come on now you’re pulling my leg. Let’s just go to the nearest police station-“ You started walking over to the bedroom door and waving your hand at him to follow you. “and we can just explain the whole situation-“ 

“Wait!” 

You opened the door and large man is revealed with his hand lifted in a fist, he was about to knock on the door when you opened it. 

“Oh!” You exclaim, nearly bumping into the man’s chest. You can’t help but catch the smell of woodsy pine and sandalwood, maybe a hint of mint aswell. You back away shyly, and push a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“Well, hello there miss.” His voice was deep and warm. He shot you a small welcoming smile, and then look past you to Levi. “I hope he isn’t scaring you away so soon.” 

You heard a quiet “Tch” from behind you. 

“Well, I guess we can speak now, Levi.” The blond man invited himself in and shut the door. 

_ Damn, guess I’m not leaving anytime soon _ _,_ you thought. 

“Shall we sit?” He continued. 

He extended a hand towards you, intending for you to take it but you were hesitant.You stare at his big hand, and then back to him. You studder a noise out before giving in and taking it. His skin was also cold. 

The new man guides you to the wooden tea table and pulls out a chair for you. You sit and he pushs you in with one arm, nearly lifting the chair in the process. Heat starts to rise into your cheeks. Sure you were anxious and scared, but the sudden chivalry made you flustered. This man also happened to be extremely nice to look at, just like the rest.

He had a nice muscular build that was noticeable even though the white button up he wore. The sleeves were rolled up a bit, revealing his strong arms. His blond hair was neatly parted to the side, giving you clear view of his striking ocean eyes. But if you were talking striking, his eyebrows were huge. They defined his calm and collective expression on his face. 

The two men join you at the table, both sat infront of you making somewhat of a triangle. You fiddle with your hands as you wait for them to begin talking. 

“I’m sure you’re looking for answers. But first, I wanted to introduce myself. I’m certain you’ve met Levi here, but my name is Erwin Smith.” 

You looked up and nodded, “Hello.” 

“And your name?” He asks. He leans back in the chair and folds his arms. 

“My name is Eve Reader.” 

Erwin smiles, “A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” 

Levi rolls his eyes and blows air from his mouth. Your face blushes a tint of sweet pink and you shift in your chair to soothe the urge to geek out. 

“T-thank you.” You studder out. 

Erwin’s smile never falters as he takes a deep breath and then leans in closer to you. “Eve, do you know what happened to you?” 

You sit up in your chair and purse your lips together. “I think..some parts are blurry. Levi said he saved me.” You shrug. 

“Do you know where you are?” Erwin continues, observing you seriously as he awaits your answers. Levi looks at you, also awaiting the answer to come from your mouth. 

“Um..your home?” 

“Do you know the year you’re in?” 

You scrunch your face, confused. _Of course I know what year I’m in? What kind of question was that?_

“2021.” You reply.

Levi looks out the window when you reply and Erwin just sighs. “So you didn’t get that far yet, huh Levi?” He projects his voice to the side but keeps his blue eyes on you. Levi just gives a disapproving hum. 

“Eve, darling,-“

Your heart thumps at the pet name Erwin gives to you. 

“This may come to a shock to you.” 

You close your eyes, still listening but you’re reminiscing on everything that’s led up to this point. You think about the furniture, the old wallpaper, the dirt and cobblestone path, the lack of gas stations and streetlights, the way Levi and all the men talk and dress. 

_ “This is not your time.” _

_ “You didn’t understand me. We are not in your time anymore.”  _

You take a deep breath in through your nose, and you whimper at the words that come from Erwin’s mouth. 

“You are not in the modern time anymore. This is the 1900s.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helo helloooo wonderful readers c: ty so much for the kudos and for indulging in my story!!! 
> 
> we meet mista zeku yeaga and ehvin smithu in this chapter:3 once i have the funds, im totally comissioning fanart of these hot azz men ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> comments are always appreciated <3 until next time


	3. The Happening

“How is this even possible?” You ask, your voice is shaky and your body has begun to tremble. “This has to be a joke or something, right?” 

“I’m afraid not, madam.” Erwin still sat infront of you, arms crossed and Levi by his side. “If you were to venture off into our world, you would only see I am telling the truth.” 

He pointed towards the window. You turn your head but you already know he’s right. When you looked out earlier, there was  nothing that resembled your modern time. 

Suddenly, your eyes dart to Levi. Your body that was once shaken by the anxiousness of this all, was now possessed by a certain kind of anger that coarsed through your veins. 

“You.” Through gritted teeth, you began to scold Levi. “You did this! You need to be the one who fixes this!” 

The steel eyed man did not even wince at your words. He sat in deep thought, his finger and thumb pressed against his temple. “Trust me, you brat. I tried. The portal shut me out when we got here.” 

“Portal?” You rolled your eyes and scoffed. “What the hell are you guys!? Scientists? Time travelers?” 

Erwin chuckled lowly, but you’re not sure what’s funny. There’s no reason to believe that this isn’t some kind of prank but all the facts are laid right here on the table.

These men  _ weren’t _ lying to you. 

“Maybe it’d be easier to let you believe we are of that nature.” The blond was smirking to himself while the words came out his mouth. He clears his throat and returns to seriousness when he catches your death stare. 

“Eve, we will return you to era, we just need time to figure this out. You will stay here with us until then.” 

You open your mouth to protest but what were you even to say? No, you wouldn’t stay here? There’s no where else you could go. You lower your head and nod. 

“If there’s anything we can do for you to make things more comfortable, do let me know” Erwin begins to stand, and your head pops up. 

“So long as you keep the other creep away, maybe I’ll be fine.” You murmur to the Erwin. 

“I’m sorry one of our boys have caused you any trouble. I’ll make sure to speak to everyone of the situation.” He replies. 

You tilt your head a little.  One of our boys? There were even more? 

“How many people live here?” You ask, you looked at Levi, intending for his answer but the man was staring into nonsense. 

“12 including Levi and I.” Erwin says with a smile. You hum and slouch back into your seat “Well, to make sure you no longer feel uncomfortable here, Levi will be your shadow.”

“What?”

“What!”

You and Levi shoot your heads towards Erwin’s direction, he was closing in on the bedroom door.

_ Damn, they were all so fast. _

“Erwin.” The dark haired man is glared intensly at the blond. 

“Levi, come on now. You did save her once, I’m sure you’re capable of keeping her safe from now until we find her a way back?” 

Erwin was a smug little shit.

The blond nodded with a smile, and continued out the door. 

“Dinner will be ready soon, do choose to come!” He shouted from the hall. 

Erwin was gone before Levi even had the chance to protest. But it was clear he would rather do anything else but look after little old helpless you. With a scrunch to your nose, you get up from the table. 

Levi sighs, “Where are you going?” He groans out.

“I don’t know.” You shoot your arms up. “No where, I guess.” Stopping in the middle of the room, you catch yourself in a full body mirror and walk towards it. 

Trailing your hands against the silk fabric wrapped around you, your mind starts to beg the question of who exactly put you in this gown. You just hoped there were woman in this household and they took care of you. 

“Levi?” 

He groans once again in response. You roll your eyes. 

“Is there anything I can wear besides this?” You point down to your body and give him a sideway look of hopefulness. 

He gets up and walks over to the dresser. His hands rummage through some clothes until he pulls out a white dress shirt and nearly chucks it at you from across the room. It hits your body with an unnecessary amount of force, and you grunt. 

He winces, and says sorry with a mumble.

You shake your head and slip the dress shirt over your head and then take a look back at yourself in the mirror. You look ridiculous but that was the least of your worries. 

“We can go into town tomorrow.” Levi speaks up.

You turn around and face him, “What?” 

“To get you clothes and whatever else you need.” He adds. 

“Oh.” You stop and think for a second. “Wait, but I have no money.” 

“I will buy whatever you need.” 

You know you shouldn’t feel the way you do by his words. You know they don’t mean what you would want them to mean. Levi is just assigned to babysit you. But still, somehow in your body, you feel quite flustered that a man is offering buying you things.

You’ve never had this treatment, or whatever you could call it, before. Of course you’ve had boyfriends that lasted for a couple months until they got bored and moved on to the next, but never did they offer or even think to buy you things just because they wanted too. It wasn’t necessarily the same situation back then, but still. You were treated to a quick shag and then hit the curb. 

Nevertheless, you thought the least you could do right now was thank him. Even if you were scared, this man had saved you, brought you to his home, and has taken care of you. That’s more than anyone has done since Aunt Jess.

“Well, okay. Thank you.” You reply very short and simple.

Levi shakes his head and walks over to a wooden bookcase full of heavy weighted novels and other types of books. “You don’t need to thank me.” 

You weren’t sure what to say back so you just shrugged. You peer one more time out of the window as the orange and red hues pour in from outside. 

The sun was setting, it rose the question of just how long you had been out. You were groggy to say the least, and your stomach had been growling since you woke up. You hoped the dinner that Erwin was talking about would come faster. 

“Levi?” You call out, he’s sat back at the table but now looking focused with a book in hand. 

“Hm?” He doesn’t look away from the page he’s reading when he answers you. 

“Is this your room?” 

“Yes.” 

“So, where will I sleep then?” 

“Here.”

“But, where will you sleep?” 

He takes a deep breath in through his nose and then lets it out forcefully. Then he closes his book, leaving a finger inbetween to keep track of the page he’s on. 

“I don’t sleep much.” 

Already sure you’ve bothered him enough for now, the two of you keep quiet. Levi opened back up his book and continued on from where he left off. You roam around the room, observing all the furniture, looking through the books to which Levi said you could read one if you’d wish. You sat at the vanity and looked at yourself in the mirror. 

Gazing down, you took in hand the large hairbrush that laid beautifully before you. It looked completely untouched, not a hair resided in it so you started to brush your own gently. The sounds of small tangles being brushed through were faint as you ran it all in your hair. As you groomed yourself, you started a small hum. You missed the way Levi had poked his head towards you when he heard the small tune come out. Usually he would like to just read in silence, as he tended to scold the other for being so loud during his reading time. But alas, he let you continue as something in him actually did not mind hearing you at all. 

After about 30 minutes had gone by, Levi gets up from his seat. You turn your head over your shoulder to watch him. 

“Dinner is ready. Come with me.” He announces. 

Quickly, you get up from your seat and follow him out of the room and down the hallway. The house is already bigger than you expected. You see many closed off doors throughout the hall. When you make it to the long and spiraled staircase, your eyes nearly pop out of your sockets. The house was captivating. Actually, screw the word “house”, this was a  _ mansion _ . 

It seemed to be split off into two different sides. Levi’s room, aswell as 3 other rooms were to the left. There were two staircases that met at the middle, and then divided off into two different parts of the home. You gripped tightly to the railing as you continued to follow Levi down to the first floor. He took a hard right and just as you two were about to walk into a room, Levi abruptly stopped, causing you to run into him. 

He turned around and leaned to your level, “They will need to get use to you. We don’t bring people like you around,  at all . If you feel uncomfortable, you give me a look. Okay?” 

You’re confused but if any of the others are like the way the bearded man had acted towards you, you nod your head in understanding. Levi turns back around, and then looks over his shoulder to you. He was about to speak when a whiney noise is heard from infront of him. 

“LEEEEEVVVVIIIII!” 

The black haired man cringes at the sound of his voice being nearly yelled in his ear. A taller woman with brown hair and glasses, similar to the ones of the bearded blond, comes around and throws herself onto Levi. 

“Hange, get off.” He says sternly as he stiff arms her and the woman topples over. 

She, apparently Hange, is about to protest when she gazes over and sees you. Her eyes light up instantly and she gasps with hands locked together. 

“Oh, hello! I’ve been excited to properly meet-“ She pushes past Levi to get closer to you but your guard has halted her in place. 

“Oi. She’s had her fair share of groping today.” Levi nods his head over to the weirdo who is sat at the dinner room table and talking to two others. 

Hange sighs and rolls her eyes. “That foul Zeke.” She turns back to you, eyes like a puppy, and takes one of your hands to shake with her cold one. “My name is Hange. I helped changed you when Levi brought you here!” 

You smile nervously and nod, “Well that’s a relief.” You chuckle a little, the first time you have showed happy emotion since you’ve gotten here. Something about Hange was so very welcoming, even more so than Erwin. 

“I’m Eve.” You reply, and the two of you shake hands. 

“Come take a seat, dinner is ready to be served and I bet you’re hungry! You were out for nearly two days, darling.” Hange guides you to a seat and Levi quickly seats next to you. 

_Damn, so it has been a couple days_ ,  you think to yourself .

Erwin pops out from the arch way that is presumably leading from the kitchen with some trays in his hand. The smell of ham and mash potatoes are potent. He sets them down in the middle of the table. Almost immediately does another girl with brown hair pounce for the food. 

“Sasha! Control yourself!” A man with fluffy ash brown hair swats the girls hand away. 

“You act like we never feed.” Another man buts in. 

The three of them all had deep red eyes, actually about everyone seated at the table had shared the same color aswell. Everyone but Levi and you. 

3 others had piled into the room. A well built man with hair tied up into a man bun style, he was in what I guess you could call casual clothing for the 1900s. Following right behind was a shorter girl with lovely black hair that covered half her face. She wore a long red skirt with a white blouse tucked into it. She was practically joined at the hip with the man before her. Lastly, a pair of large crimson eyes met yours, they belonged to a sweet looking man with blond hair. He smiled kindly at you and then took a seat next to his friends and across from you. 

“Hey you.” You feel a tap on your shoulder and turn to see your predecessor from earlier on, apparently named Zeke. He seductively smiles at you and leans down, “You do look pretty in that shirt. Perhaps you’d look gorgeous in something of mine.” 

You shudder and look at Levi who’s already glaring scarily at Zeke. This granted a throaty laugh from him and he proceeded to take a seat towards the end of the table. 

“Oh Erwin, It seems Reiner and Bertolt will not be joining us tonight. They found someone to eat already.” Zeke keeps eye contact with you as he converses with Erwin. 

You look away and shift your body towards Levi.  _ What the hell was he talking about? Some sex thing?  _

For the first time, Levi is looking at you in a caring way. He seems genuinely concerned yet annoyed of the way Zeke is treating you. His eyes entice you, almost like they saying if you want to leave, we will. But you’re far too hungry to want to go. You’re stomach grumbles and turns loudly as Levi raises a brow at you.

You are the first one Erwin serves, it earns you a mean look from Sasha but you ignore it. The gal quickly forgets about you when she’s served next. 

“So, why are you here?” The black headed girl is glaring directly at you, it startled you for a second as her fire red eyes pierced right into your unknowing ones. You swallow and clear your throat. 

“I- um..” You were unsure if you should be upfront of what happened, so you look at Levi once more for guidence and he nods. 

“I was attacked, and Levi saved me.” 

The room is quiet as you answer. The sounds of forks hitting the porcelain plates is rooting through the table. The girl is looking unamused as she continues to chew her food. You look at her plate that is still very full, compared to everyone else who had atleast put a noticable dent in theirs. 

“Eve will be staying with us. Until we can find a way to send her back to her time.” Erwin speaks up and points his fork at you while he talks.

“I knew you seemed off.” 

“Mikasa.” The man she had clung to before gave her a warning tone and then looked up to you. “I’m sorry. Mikasa here sees you as,” He pauses. “A liability.” He trails off as he checks you out up and down and then smirks. “I’m Eren by the way, and that is Armin.” He points to the blond to his right. 

“It’s nice to meet you all...’m sorry for intruding, if I could be in my own home I would.” You side eye Levi but you can’t bring yourself to be all  that pissed. You thought maybe offering some collateral in return would get you on everyone’s good side. After all, this was their home too. 

“If you need someone to do cleaning or anything-“ 

“Ha! You think you can meet Levi’s expectations? Nothing is clean unless Levi does it.” The ash brown haired man had cut your simple offer off the table. 

A couple chuckles are earned from his comment and you turn your head to face him. “And your name is?” You ask. 

“I’m Jean. This is Connie and Sasha.” He points his thumbs to his left and right. Connie waves and Sasha is oblivious to the conversation at the moment as she is inhaling her food and about to ask for seconds. It’s quiet funny to see such a properly dressed lady very unproperly pigging out on her meal. 

“No sense in becoming friendly if she will be leaving soon.” Mikasa mumbles under her breath. Eren rolls his eyes.

Your face goes sour. It’s not like you want to be here, you just said yourself that if you could, you would be in the comfort of your own home. Unsure of how much more clear you could be, you decided to keep quiet for the remainer of the dinner. You listened as the rest of them indulged in conversation and sat quietly when you were finished eating. Levi got up first and took your utensils and plate with him to the kitchen. He stopped before the archway and glared at Zeke, for someone that had just finished his meal, he was still very hungrily staring at you. 

“Come, Eve.” Levi directed to you before being lost behind the kitchen wall.

You excused yourself, thank Erwin for dinner, and then follow Levi’s trail. He was at the sink, setting down both plates and then turned to you. He took your hand and began to guide you through the same hallway you both came from and when you both were infront of the stairs, you realized he was taking you back to his room. 

You left out a exasperated sigh. 

“Is there an issue?” Levi asks, stopping in his tracks. 

You’re a little taken aback since he had not spoken to you for the whole dinner, but you remember Erwin telling you to let them know what they can do to make you comfortable. 

“Are you just going to drag me back to your room and have me sit there until we do this same routine again?” 

“Tch.” Levi rolls his eyes at you and then continues on up the stairs, dragging you along with him. His grip is unknowingly tight, you wince. 

“Hey! Let up, asshole!” You pulled your hand away and rub your wrist tentatively. 

When you look up, you see Levi had not even bat an eye to you, he just keep on going up the stairs. You look back down at your wrist and then plop yourself down on the stairs. You were ready to protest. 

Levi is nearly at the stop of the stairs when he realizes you’re not behind him. He looks down at you and lets out a grunt. 

“Get up here now, Eve.” He calls down to you. 

You weren’t sure what was going on with you, but you were angry. Angry that this would be your life for who knows how long. Angry that you did not know when you would be back in the comfort of your own home, watching your favorite shows and scrolling through your phone. Angry of the uncertainty of all that was happening right now. 

“No, I don’t want too!” You protest.

Levi rests his finger and thumb at the bridge of his nose and shakes his head, “Oh, you don’t want too?” His tone is very irritated. He starts down the stairs, almost in a run. “I’m not dealing with this.” 

Before you know it, you are thrown over his shoulder in a swift motion, and the view of the back of his legs and his feet moving up the stairs is in your view. 

“Let me down!” You yell, pounding and kicking to try and get away. Levi doesn’t flich at all, he’s as steady as a rock. 

When you two meet the top of the stairs and are on the hallway that leads to his room, you do the only thing that comes to mind to get him to let go of you. You take your index finger, reach down his back and stick it right between his buttcheeks. 

“HEY!” Levi cries out and drops you to the ground. 

You can help but smirk just a little as you had felt his clench right before he released you. It was funny, but it worked. You get up from the ground and look at the man over your shoulder. 

“Hmph.” You let out, and continue down the hallway to the last room that is Levi’s. 

You can’t help but overhear Levi’s mumbling jabber as you both walk to the room. 

“What a fucking brat, had I know that this is what I’d have to deal with...tch.” He says under his breath. 

Suddenly, the anger you felt before had come back into ignition as you heard his shit talk. You reach the door and put your hand on the knob, but just as you’re about to walk in, you paused. 

“Did you forget how to turn a knob or do I have to do that for you too-“ 

You cut him off and turn to him. His eyes widen a bit with confusion.

“You know, if I was going to be this much of a hassle for you...you should have just left me there to die!” 

Quickly, you open and slam his own bedroom door in his face. His hair flew out of his face with the force you closed the door in. Once in your own solitude, you turn around and slide you back against the door and to the floor. You bring your knees close to your chest and hug yourself tight.

You hear Levi sigh from the other side. It’s unknown to you, but he does the same and sits with his back against the door, and waits. He does not say anything when he hears you start to cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is having a good day c: 
> 
> comments are always appreciated! until next time <3333


	4. The Giving

_ Your body feels hot. When you look around, your surronded by trees, moss, and running water that roars.  _

_ Looking down, you notice the dirt beneath you, it smells as if it had just rained. You furrow your brows, unaware of how you even ended up here. But you don’t even get a second to contemplate because a pair of running footsteps are approaching from behind you.  _

_ You shoot your head back, it feels reminiscent of the night you were attacked. But your heart is racing even faster, your body goes into fight or flight, and you choose to fly.  _

_ You get up immediately and start to run. There’s no telling where you’re going, but it’s has to be anywhere but here. In the midst of your flee, you heard laughing. It’s sinister, like a hyena hunting its prey.  _

_ Something, no, someone, pounces in your direction and you put your arm out to shield yourself. You feel a sudden burning sensation in your forearm and you fall your knees in agony. When you observe your injury, you see a bleeding bite mark. You scream and thrash. The unbelievable pain in your body is unbearable. You can feel your heart start to slow, your blood start to harden, and your eyes flutter.  _

_ You drop to the ground and have a staring contest with the moon. The stars are out tonight, and you count the constellations as you fall deeper into red darkness and your eyes close.  _

_ “Night night.”  _

_ You pop your eyes open one last time. There he stood, blood on his lips and eyes a deep crimson. _

_ “Levi..”  _

-

You wake up with a gasp. Your surroundings confirm you’re in bed, well,  Levi’s bed if you want to get technical. You don’t remember getting into it, let alone falling asleep. Your breathing heavily through your nose, and your heart is still racing. With a stretch, you let out a yawn and look to your right to see Levi already awake. You don’t mean to jump at the sight of him but after the dream you had, it was hard not too. 

“Sleep well?” He hums, not looking at you as he licks his finger and turns the page. If he knew about the dream, it was almost like he’s mocking you.

You let out a breath as you examine your forearm. It’s still intact and not bleeding nor does it have a bite mark in it. Levi finally gazes at you when you takes notice of your uncomfortable state. He closes the book and walks over to you. 

“Are you alright, Eve?” 

His voice snaps you back to reality and you rub your eyes. Your heart beat starts to calm, you’re not in any kind of danger.

“Yeah. Bad dream.” You shakily reply.

He nods in understandment before going over to the bedroom door. 

“I laid out something for you to wear over there.” He points towards the vanity. You see a nice dress and some small heels laid neatly on the chair. “Go ahead and get dressed. We will head into town after.” 

You look to the clothes, and then back at him and nod. 

“I’ll wait outside.” 

With that, he opens and walks out the door, quietly closing it on his way out. 

A little skeptical, you look underneath the covers to see if you’re still wearing the same clothes as last night. You let out a deep breath in relief. Levi was acting a little bit different today. Was he the one who moved you to the bed? I mean he had too be. Did he feel bad for last night? He seemed  interested in your feelings for a change. 

You stretch your limbs out, then slide out of bed and head over to the vanity. You run your fingers along the fabric of the dress, admiring the details of it. Nothing screamed 1900s like the fashion before you. Erwin never gave you a strict answer on exactly what year you were in, but you assumed maybe early 1920s. 

You slip out of the gown and dress shirt and step into the baby blue dress, bringing it up your body. It’s a little big on you, it doesn’t hug your curves or anything but it’s long sleeves warm you from the morning cold. You reach for the zipper in the back but can only zip it halfway. With no other options, you walk over to the door and creak it open. 

Levi stands with his back to you as you peek out. He only looks over his shoulder when you call for him. 

“Could you help zip me up?” You ask, and turn your back to him. 

You sense the tiniest bit of hesitation from him but still he obeys your question. His cold hands graze your back, sending a jolt of electricity through your spine. He zips you up painfully slow, like he was trying to do it as perfectly as possible. He pats your shoulder gently when he’s finished and you turn around giving a small smile. 

“Let me just brush out my hair and I’ll be done.” You say, walking back to the vanity and keeping the door open. 

With a hand, you grab the brush and comb it throughly in your hair. You catch the tiniest glimpse of Levi watching you from behind in the mirror. It makes you a little self conscious, so you finish quickly and then get up. Usually this would be around the time you’d put a little makeup on. But it doesn’t seem Levi is the type to wear or carry that around with him. 

“Where did you find this?” You point down to the dress and shoes you now wore. 

“Hange donated to the cause.” He answers.

“Thank you, Hange.” 

“Are you ready?” 

You nod your head and he guides you out the bedroom door. Once the two of you are out, he takes a jingling pair of keys and locks his bedroom door. He nonchalantly slips the keys into his pocket, and then walks pass you. Now you’re trailing him down the hall and stairway. Not a soul seemed to be awake right now as the house stood very quiet, just you and Levi. 

-

The town is up and going as the two of you walk together. It’s a monday morning, you overheard it from a postboy yelling as he sold newpapers for dimes on the corner of a cobblestone street. There are many people out today, making it very chaotic and not the best to get around. 

As Levi leads you through the crowds of people, your frustration only grows for the lack of observance from all the patreons in town today. You’re not much shorter than Levi, you’re actually taller than him at the moment with the help of your pumps. Though, it still does not stop people from  _ not _ watching where their going and getting in your way. Your efforts to try and keep up fail, and you see the back of his head travel farther away while getting stuck behind gossiping ladies and children carelessly playing around. 

Levi stops when he’s about 10 steps away and doesn’t hear the sound of your heels hitting the floor in small steps behind him. When he looks over, all he sees is you stuck behind a group of elderly woman that were walking painfully slow. 

He sighs, waiting for you to catch up. 

“Stay close to me. We’re almost to the boutiques.” He says lowly, he loops your arm in his to make things easier.

For a moment you heart skips, the anger from last night was still lingering in the back of your head but the word “boutiques”  did  peak your interest and frankly, you just wanted to get there already. 

He continues on, this time the town’s inhabitants are weary of where they choose to step, making sure to never cross in Levi’s path. You weren’t sure if you were crazy but they seemed almost afraid to even be near this raven haired man. 

“Listen here, these people are crooks. They’re going to try and haggle you for money so just let me lead you around and we can get back as soon as possible.” He starts as you both approach a corner.

As soon as you turn onto the street, you’re both  _ instantly _ bombarded with merchants. All of them invite you into their boutiques. They offer you clothes, shoes, and jewelry catalogs to look through. You even overhear a stubby man pull Levi to the side and ask him if he wants to buy some perfume as a gift for his _lady_.

You scan Levi’s face, intrigued of the answer he was going to give the man. He’s looking at the man with a deadpan stare, listening to his bargaining go on and on.

“You’ve got a beauty there, sir. It don’t look like she’s got a ring either? Don’t you spoil _your_ _lady_?”  He pauses and looks at you and takes your other free hand with a smile. 

“Come, madam. Let me show you what I have.” He leads you to the entrance, your arm slips from Levi and you look back at him. He raises a brow to you, and you shrug. 

“Come on, _darling_.” You coo with a devilish smile as you signal your hand to follow.

If this man was already under the impression you two are together, there was no point in not having a little fun with it. 

_Plus_ the look on Levi’s face was priceless. It was clear you were a nuisance to deal with, but in your defense, he’s the reason you’re here in the first place.

Levi rolls his eyes, but nonetheless he follows you in. Even though he had just warned you of this very thing, here you both were. He huffs a breath out when he steps in. 

The store is small and compact, there’s an array of shelves lined up against the walls with dainty glass perfume bottles. The smell is hard to pinpoint, but rose and jasmine take over the most. 

The owner takes you over to a counter and brings out a tray of perfume samples. He spritz a couple of sprays ontop a little piece of fabric and then hands it to you. You take a whiff, and smile before handing it over to Levi so he can smell for himself. He gives you a disapproving look before taking the fabric and sniffing quickly and then setting it back onto the counter.

The routine continues on, you smell 3 more perfumes until you can’t decipher the smell anymore. You find that this is the perfect opportunity to mess with Levi a little more. 

“ _ Darling _ , which do you like?” You ask sweetly, flashing doe eyes to the grumpy man beside you. 

“Why should it matter what I prefer?” 

You roll your eyes before looking back at the merchant and smiling, “I think we need some time to decide, we’ll go around and then come back.” You set down the last sample and thank the man for his time. 

When you and Levi are outside, you’re the one leading the way now. 

You lead him into a store only about a minute walk away from the perfume place. When you’re inside the door, a lady behind the counter greets and welcomes you in. 

“If you have any questions, let me know.” She says with a smile. 

You look through the hangers of pretty little dresses and blouses. Usually, when you were back at home you’d settle for just a big t-shirt and some pants, but you would have no other option but to dress like you were from this time. 

All silk and satin, this place was definitely more expensive looking. You get kind of embarrassed, unsure of how much Levi even has to spend on you. Your heart starts to beat a little faster, the type of beating that happens when your unsure of something and don’t want to look a fool. At that, you go through the garments faster and sloppily. You don’t want to risk finding something you really like and then Levi say it’s too much. Things were different after all, the cost of the $25 dresses you were looking at were probably around $50+ in your time. 

When you reach the end of the rack, you let out a groan as you feast your eyes on a dress. It’s very simple, but the white lace detailing that’s sewn around the necklace is what really does it for you. You had a blouse that was similar to it back at home. It’s a pretty dust pink, it compliments your skin tone well. You take one last look at it before tearing your eyes away with a sigh. 

It doesn’t go unnoticed by Levi. He sees the way you looks at that dress, and raises a brow. 

“Do you like that one?” He asks.

A beat. 

“Oh, it just reminds me of something I have back home.” You stare at it again with longing eyes. “It’s pretty.” 

Levi bites the inside of his cheek and studys your body movements. You shift awkwardly at this. 

“Well, shall we keep going?” You ask. 

Levi frowns as he deadpans at you, then he steps out letting you lead the way once again. You don’t ask about the frown, at this point you’re used to it just looking like that all the time. 

After a couple more shops, you finally find a place that carries things more casual for your liking. You swept away by two ladies who help you into a fitting room to make sure everything accommodates your body well. They notice your accent being different from there, and giggle at your speech but never ask any questions. It’s more ritual for them to gossip about it around the town later. 

Levi sits in the front, more woman that happen to pass by the window are only in the store to fawn and look at him. He pays little to no attention, despite them going up to try and spark a conversation in hopes of starting something. It’s not anything new to Levi, woman are constantly drooling over him when he walks the streets. 

“So, how’d you meet Mr. Handsome over there?” 

You try to think of a answer quickly, so you chuckle to fill the time. 

“I’m visiting, we’ve known each other since we were children.” You try to sound confident, but your tense shoulders say other wise. 

“I knew you weren’t from here!” One of the ladies jokes. 

_Oh lady, if only you knew_.

“I’ve never seen any of them with another dame, I’m jealous.” The other continues. “You must really be the  bee’s nees  hm?” 

You giggle, partly because you hear the tint of genuine jealousy on her behalf. The other part is because their slang is charming, you wish people still talked like this. 

“I’m nothing special, plus we’re not seeing each other like that.” You confess. 

The two ladies look at each other and then back to you with smirks on their faces. 

“So what you’re sayin’, is that fella is still on the market for takin’?” She winks at you waiting for you reaction, and then taps your shoulder. “Only joking, doll.” 

“So you’re some type of gold digger then?” The other woman pipes in as she starts folding some things you said you wanted. 

You laugh, “I guess it seems like that, but no.” 

“He’s buying though, am I right?” 

You bite your lip. 

“Yes, he is.” You confirm. 

She hums, her demeanor changes as she eyes you but you don’t mind that much. It’s not like you’ll see them ever again after this. 

The two ladies lead you back to the front, you scan the chair Levi had sat in and notice he’s gone. 

_ Maybe he’s gone to the bathroom? _

You take the time to go through a couple more racks, about 10 minutes pass and you start getting a little antsy.  Did he ditch you? 

Your prayers are answered when Levi walks back in the store and you sigh out of relief. You’re actually quite irritated, he could have atleast told you he was going somewhere. You walk over to him and cross your arms. 

“Where did you go? I’ve been waiting, you know?” 

He lets out a deep breath. “I went back to the house for a second.” 

You knit your brows together and cock your head sideways. “You went all the way back? How are you not out a breath?” 

“Are you ready?” He ignores your question, and looks over to the counter where the merchants are waiting. 

You pause. “Well, yes but-“ 

“Let us get going then.” He cuts you off. Levi walks over to the counter, pulls out a wad of cash and hands it over.

The ladies had already wrapped and packaged your new clothes all up and Levi took the bags in hand. You walk over and hold out your hand to hold some, but Levi does not give them to you. 

You thank the ladies for their time and helping when you exit the store. Things are a little more calm out in the city. 

“I can carry those, Levi.” You’re now following him back on the cobblestone pavement. 

He ignores you and continues walking. 

You sigh. You’re getting kind of tired of his hostility, whether it be intentional or not, it’s getting on your last nerve. 

“You could atleast speak to me, you know? Do you remember I’m only here because of your doing?” You huff out in annoyance. 

Not an blink from him. 

“Well I guess I’ll just talk to myself. Feel free to butt in whenever.” You add. 

Levi briefy looks to you, but only to make sure you’re not trailing to far behind. 

At this point, you give up in trying. You were going to try and annoy him, to do anything to get him to say something, but you’re over it. You walk in silence all the way back to the house.

Levi opens the door for you. You hear chatter from the dining room and you assume more people are up and out of bed now. 

“Go ahead and join them. I’ll be back.” Levi says. He gives you no time to reply as he’s already off and up the stairs. 

You sigh and rub your eyes with a groan.

_ He’s so difficult. _

However, you do obey and go to join whoever is in the other room. When you walk in, Erwin is sat at the end of the dining table with mug full of something that smells divine. He had his nose in a newspaper, and took frequent sips of his beverage when he read the black and grey lines. He looks straight out of a movie. 

When he hears you approaching, he looks up and smiles. 

“Goodmorning, Eve. How was your night?” He asks properly, setting down his mug and giving his full attention to you. 

“As good as it gets when you’re sleeping in someone else’s bed.” 

Erwin chuckles, and you realize what you’ve said. 

“That came out weird, heh, I guess I’m just adjusting to all..this.” You wave your hands around and take a seat. 

“Well, I hope telling you we have a room set up for you now will make you feel more adjusted.” 

You blink, “Really?” A smile starts to appear on your face.

No more having to stay in Levi’s room? That was an offer you couldn’t refuse to take. 

“We did some rearranging, Jean made the move for you.” 

“Oh, I hope it wasn’t all that much trouble.” You peep. You scratch the back of your head, you hope Jean isn’t burdened by this. You’ll have to thank him later. 

“He happily obliged.” Erwin takes a sip from his drink. “It’s across from Levi’s, I still wanted him to be close to you incase you need anything.” 

You nod your head, the two of you sit in solitude for a moment and then your mind begs a question to ask. 

“Levi really respects you, hm?” 

Erwin leans back in his chair, “I guess you could say.” 

“There’s no doubt. He only listens to and obeys you.” You laugh out. 

“He’s not listening to you?” Erwin asks. 

“He listens. Whether or not he answers though is a different question.” You reply. 

“I apologize for his behavior. I’ll speak to him.” 

Instantly, you perk up in your seat. In a panic, you scrambled for words. 

“Oh no, you don’t have too-“ 

“What are you doing now, Erwin?” 

You turn and see Levi leaned with a shoulder against the doorway. He moves in when his presence is known and starts making himself some tea. 

Erwin bats his blue eyes at you, and then looks to Levi. “I want you to show Eve her new room.”

You stare at the men before you and wait for Levi’s answer. 

“And?” Levi sets a kettle to boil water and turns while wiping his hands on a towel. 

“It’s come to my attention you’re bare minimum effort of looking after Eve is not the best.” 

Levi darts his eyes at you, they’re filled with irritation. 

“I believe I told you to be her-“ 

“Her shadow. I know. And I’m doing that, what else do you want from me?” Levi starts to argue with the blond man, you keep your gaze low and avoid eye contact. “You told me to keep her safe and look, she’s very much safe and alive.” 

“If I’m not mistaken, the reason Eve is here is because of your doing. The least you can do is be more available. Play nice, Levi.” Erwin’s tone and face is now serious. 

Levi rolls his eyes, the kettle starts to scream indicating the water is hot and ready to be used. He takes the pot off, and quickly fixes up his tea. 

“Fine.” Levi walks to you and looks you down. “Come.” 

You look at Erwin, “Woof woof.” You say with a roll of your eyes. 

Erwin sighs as you get up and follow Levi to your new room. When you start up the stairs you sigh, “You don’t have to show me where-“ 

“Can you make up your mind, brat?” 

“Maybe when you stop cutting me off everytime I speak.” 

“Do you want me here for you or not?” Levi barks out. 

You pause, and overthink it. I guess you were kind of being unclear but so was he. The two of you are haulted at the staircase, he’s only a couple steps ahead and towering over you. He looks quite handsome if you had to admit it. The large 8 paned window was releasing lovely sun inside and illuminating every detail of his chiseled face. 

Even with his furrowed brows, an annoyed look and gritted teeth, he looks..very attractive. 

You blush a tint of pink when you realize what you’re doing. The way you’re thinking of Levi, and how mad he would be if he knew the things you were thinking. But he’s already irritated when he noticed the red on your cheeks. 

“Don’t get the wrong idea, kid. I’m not asking that in the way you want it to be asked.” 

Your heart thumps. 

“Wha?! No! I wasn’t thinking in that way.” 

Levi purses his lips together. You already know what he’s thinking. 

“I know I saved you, but don’t go thinking it was for any special reason, brat. I don’t even know myself why I had pity for you in that moment.” His words strike something inside you. You don’t make eye contact. 

“Okay.” You say weakly. 

You had a feeling that he regretted saving you, and you knew the possibility of him feeling like that atleast to himself. But you didn’t expect him to be so blunt and mean about it. 

Levi sighs and continues back up the stairs with hands in his pockets. It’s only a minute before you two are at the door to your new room. You both stand outside. 

“Thank you.” You decided to break the silence. He only grunts in response. 

“I’ll be in my room if you need me.” He says. 

You don’t reply, you just make a weak noise before heading into your new space. 

Once alone, you scan the room. It’s very basic. The bed frame is similar to Levi’s. The sheets were new and seemed to have just been changed. To the side of your bed were the bags of clothes Levi had just bought for you. 

_ I’ll put those away later.  _

Walking over to the bed, it’s not hard to miss the white shopping bag that had a cursive font on the side of it, reading “ _Jolie’s Boutique_ ”. Next to that bag, was a small box with a dainty baby blue ribbon tied around it. You walk closer and take hold of the bag. Instantly, you know what this is. 

It’s the dress. 

You can see the dusty pink color poking out of the bag. It’s folded neatly when you grab it. You unfold it, laying it out on your bed with your mouth parted open. 

Levi bought the dress. 

You quickly grab at the box that was beside the bag. With a small tug, the ribbon comes undone and you can slide the box open now. You gasp slightly when a glass perfume bottle in the shape of a heart is laying perfectly untouched inside. A small notecard is left underneath it so you pull out the bottle and set it next to the dress. 

_ “I liked this one the most. -L”  _

You can’t stop the smile that starts and ends from ear to ear. You switch your sight back and forth between the gifts Levi has given you. A surge of happiness coarses through you veins and you bask in the comfort you’re in. 

“ _I know I saved you, but don’t go thinking it was for any special reason, brat. I don’t even know myself why I had pity for you in that moment”_

A chuckle leaves your lips. 

Levi could be as hostile as he wanted, but still he had done all this for you at the same time. You realize that when he was gone, he was out getting you these things because he noticed enough to care too. You plop your body into your bed, perfume bottle in hand as you spritz some on your chest and wrist. You take a whiff of the scent. 

Jasmine and rose. 

You stare at the bedroom door. Outside is Levi’s room not even 20 feet away from you. You can’t stop smiling, knowing he’s on the other side. 

“Thank you, Levi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! texas got snow yesterday so i was stuck at home with no wifi, no service, and still no running water. D: but luckily i had all the time in the world to devote myself to finishing this chapter!!
> 
> again, ty all for the kudos <3 literally is what keeps me going c: as always, comments are always welcome!! let me know how you feel about this story so far <3 
> 
> until next time!!!


	5. The Learning

Only a couple hours have gone by since the shopping this morning. You’ve been alone in your room for awhile. Erwin had nicely stopped by about an hour ago to drop off something for you to eat. 

Afterwards, you spent some time reorganizing and moving around the furniture in the room to your liking. Right now, you’re laying lazily on your bed, legs dangling off the side and chest heaving up and down. Moving has gotten your heart rate up a bit. 

Well, there’s something else that has had your heart racing too. 

_ Levi.  _

You frown just admitting to yourself that your thinking of him. You think about how conflicting he is. How one minute he’s hostile and rude, acting like he wish he’d never saved you from your attacker. And then on the other hand, he is the only one doing the most for you right now. Buying you gifts, allowing you a place to stay, giving you what you need to continue living in his time until he’s able to send you back to your own. 

Its utterly confusing. 

Even the way you feel for him is conflicting. He is a very attractive man, there’s already no denying that no matter how many times you’ve tried to push it out of your head since you got here. Though somewhere deep inside you wished you could reminisce how it felt when he carried you to his bed that night. If only you could have remembered the small space between your lips and his neck when you nuzzled closely to him in a daze while wrapped bridal style in his arms.

If only you were awake, you would have maybe been able to kiss- 

You shoot up. 

“What the  _ hell _ am I thinking?” You ask yourself sharply. 

You take a deep breath. No way in any world, whether it be modern or ancient, would you be letting yourself daydream of Levi. 

Especially like  that. 

You slip from your position to your heels. There’s no other distraction that comes to mind but going off and exploring the mansion a little more. It does happen to be your new home for the meantime, you may as well become familiar with it.

You try your best to be as soundless as possible when you open up your door. When you peak your head into the hall, you see no one. You’re very cautious with even closing the door, making sure you quietly latch it back into place. 

It’s not that you want to be sneaky, but you would really appreciate being able to go anywhere without Levi glued to your side. You’re not a damsel in distress no matter how hard he tries to push that trope on you. You feel you’re respectively capable of taking care of yourself. Plus, who is to hurt you in this house? Surely no one. 

_ Right? _

Finally out of your room, you look across at the bedroom door belonging to Levi. You wonder if he would be mad if you went on your own for awhile? You tilt your head in decision of whether this is a good idea or not. But it doesn’t take much for you to convince yourself it’s fine. 

As you start down the hall, you ponder which part you should explore first. You’ve only seen the kitchen, dining room, and the top left side of the mansion. You figure going right is a start.You stop once you reach the 8 paned window in the very center on the staircase. It’s starting to hit late afternoon now. The window overlooks the garden that wasn’t visable to you before from Levi’s window. You can make out purple hydrangeas, pink and yellow tulips, and an assortment of other eye catching flowers and foliage. You wonder who out of the household member is the one that keeps up with it, it’s looks very nicely kept. You suspect maybe Levi, but Erwin also looks the type to have a green thumb. You can picture the scenerio, it makes you smile.

You make your way up the stairs of the right wing of the mansion. It’s looks prominently similar to the left, just another plain old hallway. You shrug, turning around figuring that you won’t find much new beside other people’s bedrooms. You place your hand on the rail of the stairway until you hear a studden thud to the floor. 

You stare back down the hallway. It sounded relatively close and if you weren’t mistaken, it came from the right side of the hallway. Curiousity killed the cat, and you walked on down to the room you believe it came from. You knock firmly on the door, expecting a grunt or anything from someone.

Nothing. 

You knock again. 

Nothing. 

You bite your lip, looking side to side before taking the knob in your hand. You turn it gently until the latch makes a clicking noise and push yourself in.

It’s a very ordinary room. Vintage looking. Similar to the rest of the decor of the house. You can tell a window is open, the curtain covering it is flapping around with the wind. You look at it oddly, you don’t recall it being that windy eariler on. Nevertheless, you stride towards it, you notice a book on the floor and assume its the reasoning of the thud you heard from before. You pick it up and set it on a chair before walking back to the window. 

Opening up the curtains, you are dumbfounded by what is now clear to see. You step back. There was indeed a window, but what you saw through it was a different story. All that’s visable is long intertwined ivy and other foliage you could not name. The greenery had blinded you from seeing through to the other side. You don’t recall ever seeing any kind of ivy or ferns outside, especially on this side of the house which is visable when you and Levi walked back from town. 

“What the hell..” You mumble to yourself. 

When you get closer, you can feel the strong winds that were moving the curtains on your face. It’s ice cold and sends a shiver through your body. The slight hum resides as well, filling in the empty silence in the room. It may not have been the smartest idea, but you bring your hand up closer to touch the ivy. You’re only stopped when you hear a pair of footsteps behind you. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

You turn around and are greeted with the presence of a man you have not yet seen before. You think maybe this is either one of the two men that Zeke mentioned at dinner. 

“What is this?” You ask, looking back and forth from the window to the man. 

He gives you no answer, he just scans you up and down with his eyes, licking his lips in the process. 

“Who are you, little lady?” He asks, his voice is sultry and deep. 

It fits him , you think to yourself. His tall and broad shoulders are just the thing to accompany such a strong voice. 

“You one of Zeke’s?” 

“What? No. I-“ 

“You know, he needs to really get rid of you women when he’s finished.” He cuts you off and moves closer. 

You scoff.  _ Great, another dickhead.  _

“I’m just gonna go.” You say, avoiding eye contact.

You give him a roll of the eyes before starting to walk past him. He grabs your arm and you wince under the immediate pressure. 

“Hey!” 

“A dickhead, huh? That’s what you think of me? Such foul language for a pretty gal.” He get closer to your face and breaths in. 

You’re shocked. 

“How did you know that-“ 

You don’t even have the time to finish your sentence as you’re cut off by him bringing you in close to his chest. He takes a long smell of your hair and you tremble under the forgien and unpermitted contact. 

“I did just eat, though I wouldn’t mind sinking deep into you.” He whispers provacatively into your ear.

You decided that this was enough for you. You weren’t about to be the victim again. In an instant, you bring your hand until to punch him straight in the face. Once making contact, you’re confused as he does not even flinch. In the next second, you’re the one in pain and agony. You sink to your knees, holding your fist and trying to hold back tears. 

You’re vexed, it’s not like you’ve never punched someone before. You had your fair deal of highschool fights with preppy bullies in the restroom. Though they were all girls, you didn’t expect a man’s face being that much harder. It felt like pure brick and stone. 

Snapping back to reality, you are a yelping mess on the floor. The pain in your hand leaves you to believe that maybe you punched wrong and broke it. Above you, you hear a low chuckle and the man leans down next to you, balancing on the balls of his feet. 

“It’s really entertaining when you humans meet your match. I like the confidence though, it’s very endearing.” He continues. You can hear the smirk in his words without even looking at him. 

“Fuck you.” You spit out. You’re not about to back down now. 

“Got a mouth too, huh? And here I was wanting to make it less painful for you.” 

In an instant, you’re raised from the ground by the grip of his strong, calloused hands around your neck. You look at him with widen and dialated eyes. You can’t breath, when you try it’s sharp and painful. With your hands, you grab onto his tightly, digging your nails in hard in the hopes he’ll release you. He doesn’t fret, not once at all. 

Though your throat is only getting tighter by the second, you try your hardest to let out any noise. Levi isn’t that far away, maybe he can hear you if you make the loudest bit of noise. You thrash and kick around, not wanting to falter under the grip of him. You look around frantically and spy that you’re close enough to the chair you placed the book on earlier to knock it with your foot. It falls loudly to the ground, and you can do it hope someone will hear and inspect the noise.

“You surely are a beauty, it’s a shame I couldn’t have my fun with you before you decided to piss me off.” He pauses and smiles devilishly. “Unless you’re into a hate fuck?” 

Tears unwillingly start to stream down your face, you can feel yourself starting to go into a daze. All you can do now is just close your eyes and wait for the worse to come. You can feel yourself going under. 

“Reiner! Put her down.” 

You can’t open your eyes to look who it is, but you can recognize the voice as Levi’s. Your grumpy, unhappy guardian once again here to save the day. You hit the floor with an abrupt thud, it shocks you and you sit up immediately gasping for air. You hold your throat tenderly and look up. There you see Levi standing with his fist wrapped up into Reiner’s collar. 

It’s almost a comedic sight for you to see. Levi is alot shorter than Reiner, yet here he was standing his ground. 

For you, of course. 

“Ah, so she’s yours? Sorry then.” He pauses, scanning the angry look on Levi’s face. “Hey, I thought humans weren’t your thing.” Reiner is cocky with his words, being as sly as possible to piss off the raven haired man. 

Levi glances at your body trembling and gasping on the floor. Your once beautifully brushed hair is all tossed around and tangled, your neck is starting to form red and purple bruising in the shape of a hand, and wet, sticky tears are running down your face. You look reminiscent to the night he saved you. It breaks his heart completely again, though he’s not sure why.

“Get out.” Levi barks. Though he does not wait for Reiner to obey. He dog walks the buff man out and slams the door hard. 

Levi takes a moment before turning to your weakened body, he takes a deep breath and then walks over. He takes your face in one hand, tilting your head gently and observing the places that he assumes hurt the most. You wince at the movement, even though it is very subtle. 

“Why did you go off on your own, brat?” He’s defeated seeing you in this state, his eyes and tone of voice give it right away. 

You open your mouth to answer but he shushd you before you get the chance to say a thing. 

“Don’t talk. You’ll hurt your throat more.” He commands. You just nod. 

Levi shakes his head, he takes off his cravat just like before, and wipes your tears. Just like before. 

“Let’s not make this a weekly routine. I need you to stay by my side, Eve. You don’t understand what the rest of them are capable of.” He says, bring you up to your feet. 

You open your mouth to talk again but are instantly shot down with, “Don’t talk.” from Levi. 

He guides your swiftly through the hall, up and down the staircase and back to your room where he invites himself inside. You walk straight to the wooden dresser beside your bed, and grab a napkin that Erwin brought up earlier when he dropped off your food, and a fountain pen that had already been in your room when you got there. You stare intently at the napkin, debating on what to write. You figure it’s better to just ask the burning question. Levi looks over your shoulder as you start to write. 

_ What are you? _

You slid the napkin to Levi along with the pen. He sighs, but you look up to him with pleading eyes. He understands you just want an answer. 

He takes the pen in his hand and starts to write. 

_ It’s better if you did not know. _

He slides the napkin back to you. You let out an exasperated sigh and shake your head. You write vigorously right underneath his answer. 

_ Please, I need an answer.  _

You pass it on.

_It would only make things more complicated._

_ It’s complicated the way things are right now. Please.  _

_ It’s for your own good.  _

This only makes you shake with anger. How are you suppose to feel safe in a home where Levi even said himself that you are unaware of what the others are capable of. 

“Erwin said if I needed anything to become more comfortable, to come to—“ 

“Erwin said to come to him. I don’t owe you anything. And I don’t remember permitting you to talk.” He replies.

“To hell with you. You can’t even be honest with me.” You pause and turn your body to him. “You’re not..normal. None of you.” You continue, your voice is very strained but you don’t care how much it hurts. It’s time for the truth. 

Levi does not move a muscle, all he can do is deadpan towards the napkin and pen. Reading over and over the words you’ve wrote. 

“I can’t explain it. You’re all so different. Everytime we touch, you’re cold. Everyone of you is incredibly fast, strong, and that guy back there could read my mind. He said he wanted to sink his teeth into me. People look at you liked they’re terrified or they’re inlove with you. Some of you refer to me as just a human...does that mean you are not human?” 

Levi shuts his eyes, when he opens them you can see his once steel grey eyes have turn a golden yellow. 

“Levi? Your eyes..they-“ 

“You’re a smart girl, Eve. I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you what you know we are.” 

You frown, “But I do need you to tell me. I don’t know. You’re so confusing, I just want to understand.” 

Levi takes the pen from your hand and hunches over to write something quickly. He backs away, throwing the pen on the dresser and looks you in the eyes. His face shows sadness and he shakes his head before going to sit in a chair near your bedroom window. 

You tear your head away from him and lean closer. In black lettering and neat handwriting is one word. 

_ Vampire. _

-

You weren’t sure how much more you could take of the pounding of your heart ripping through your chest. Here you were, sat in silence infront of the man who had saved you, and had also just revealed to you he was a vampire. 

You would be lying if the thought had not crossed your mind more than once. But you riddled it out as silly. Back then, there was no possibility of Levi and everyone else to actually be vampires. Time travelers was what you were going with, but this? 

“Eve.” 

You meet eyes with him, “Hm?” 

“Say something.” He commands. 

“I.. I don’t know what to say.” You voice is stiff. 

Levi gets up from his seat and walks over to you. He takes your hand and brings you close. You hearts thumps, not because you’re scared but because of the sudden closeness. Although you hated being anywhere near Zeke and all the other men making unwanted advances, you felt comfortable being this close to Levi. 

“I can hear your heart.” He says softly. 

You blush, “I’m not scared of you.” You reassure and look away. 

“You should be.” His grip tightens on your hand and brings it too his chest. “Do you feel that?” 

You go back and forth to his chest and his eyes. You tilt your head, “I don’t feel anything, Levi.” 

“Exactly. I have no heartbeat.” 

You nod, “Okay.” 

He squints at you, the side of his mouth ticks and he looks irritated. “My kind is made to prey on humans. Weak and pathetic humans. Ones that cannot fend for themselves, and need constant saving.” 

You shake your head, “But you don’t feed off humans, do you? Everyone gives you shit for having me around. You don’t hurt humans.” 

“That’s false. I have hurt humans, killed even.” 

“But you don’t kill them to feed. Your eyes aren’t red like the others, meaning you don’t hunt the way they do.” 

In an instant, he drags you to your bed and throws you down. You hit the bed with a whimper, your heart races faster. He crawls over you, grabbing you hair and tilts your head, giving full access to your neck. 

“I could drink your blood right now and not feel the slightest bit of bad about it.” His voice is sensual against your ear, you can feel the heat of his breath on your neck.

“You could.” You breath out, your chest heaves up and down rapidly. Your grip on his other hand has not faltered, you squeeze. 

“You’re a weak and senseless woman, Eve. You’ve lived a sad and pitiful life. You’re just a lamb in this world full of predators, all waiting to get a taste of you.” 

“You’ve done enough for me, maybe I do deserve to die.” 

Levi chuckles against your skin, his lips lightly tread along your neck. You shudder and tremble beneath him. 

“I thought you weren’t afraid of me. You’re shaking like a leaf.” He moves his lips closer to your ear, and nips once on your lobe. 

_ Are you kidding? I’m sure any woman would be in shambles beneath you. _ You think to yourself. 

“You wouldn’t hurt me, Levi.” You manage to squeak out.

He moves his face closer to yours, his hair tickles your forehead as it dangles over his face. “You’re so sure I wouldn’t. I could be manipulating your mind.”

You bite your lip, it causes Levi to let his act falter for a millisecond. He flickers from your eyes to your lips so fast that if you blinked, you would have missed it. 

“You’re a smart man, Levi. Why would you go through the trouble of saving me from that tormenting man to just kill me in the end of it.” You stare him deep in the eyes, trying your best to get your point across. 

“I’m the type of man who likes to save the best bite for last, it’s my way of savoring the taste.” He licks his lips. “When I smelled your blood, I couldn’t hold myself back. I wasn’t sure if it was because I wanted to help you, or because I had to have you all too myself.” 

You can feel the heat rise into your cheeks, you look to your hands that are interlocked with each other, his other still wrapped in your hair. 

“Either way, I’m greatful.” You say softly. 

He lets go of your hand, only to grab your chin and bring your attention back on his eyes. 

“I have no idea what you do to me but,” He pauses, lifting the neglected hand of yours to his lips and placing a sweet and soft kiss on top of it. “If there is something I have the slightest clue about, I want to protect you.” 

You mouth gapes open. You want to say something but you’re left speechless. All you can do is listen to your beating heart. 

“With this, I seal my contact to you til the end of time. With my eternal living, I will serve to protect you, always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some ACTIONNNN c; 
> 
> omfg i was literally out here blushing over this chapter, and im the one whO WROTE IT? the seggsual tension is BUILDING. i was lowkey like loving Levi just throwin around Eve. like okay miss thang. i see u.
> 
> i hope this was an entertaining one for yall c:  
> as always comments are always welcome! feel free to let me know ya feelings <3 
> 
> until next time <3


	6. The Aching

_ “With this, I seal my contract to you til the end of time. With my eternal living, I will serve to protect you, always.”  _

You can’t even breathe. Levi is now sat next to you in your bed. The close contact was strictly to prove a point, according to Levi. So he let you up, and you both had been sitting here for only a couple seconds. 

_ “I will serve to protect you, always.” _

A subtle laugh leaves your lips at those words in disbelief. It’s unbelievable to you that someone could care that much for you, let alone a man you had met not even 5 days ago. As mentioned before, the only person that had took care of you since your parents passed was Aunt Jess. But not even she calls you up anymore. It’s not like that’s exactly possible at the moment either way, your phone doesn’t even work here. 

“Is your hand okay?” Levi asks, stopping your train of thought. 

You had so much adrenaline going that you had completely forgot about your bruising hand that endured a vampire in the face. When you extend your hand out, you can see the red marks on your knuckles that have formed. It shakes, unwilling to you, but only now the pain sets in. 

Levi gets up and faces you, “We should go see Hange. She’ll check it out.” 

“Is Hange a doctor?” You joke. 

“Yes.” 

You blink. “Oh.” 

You proceed to get up as well, you stumble a bit and Levi catches you making sure he’s weary of you. 

“You fragile being.” He mumbles out. 

You just smile shyly. It’s a joke how weak you are compared to these super beings. Levi walks with you out of your room and brings you down the hall. He knocks firmly on the wooden door, only a matter of seconds go by before it’s open. 

“Levi! And Eve, how wonderful to be in your presence.” Hange grinned. 

“You act like it’s been years.” Levi has invited himself in her room, his cold self is back.

Hange gives him a roll of the eyes before landing them on your neck and hand. Her crimson eyes dialate. 

“Eve, what happened to you?” 

You smile shyly. “Punched a vampire in the face.” You let out, your voice is still strain and scratchy. 

Hange turns and glares at Levi, she knows better that he wouldn’t hurt you like this. 

Levi sighs, “Reiner.” He concludes.

Hange just shakes her head and then wraps a firm arm around your shoulders. “Come in, let me treat you.” 

Hange sits you down on a upholstery velvet chair, you sit up straight and wait for her to come examine you. There’s slight rummaging going on as she’s vigorously searching for something to patch up your bruised knuckles. The room is the farthest thing from clean. There’s clothes laying in a pile in the corner of the room. Books and other miscellaneous items are scattered all over the floor, though one this to note is how nicely made her bed is. 

“So, you’re in on our little secret now huh?” Hange asks. She tilts your head and examines your neck and then grabs your hands. 

“I believe I was bound to find out at some point. Considering everyone in this household nearly wants to kill me.” You reply with a wince when she starts wrapping your hand with some gauze. 

“You have to excuse the rest, they’re new to having humans around.” She replies. 

You look over at Levi who’s moving a pile of books stacked up in a chair into their respective spots on the bookshelf and then taking a seat while Hange continues tending to your wounds. 

“And you?” You ask, raising your eyebrow. 

“And me what?”

“Are you new to having humans around?” 

Hange chuckles, “Well no, I am a doctor. I do spend lots of times with sickly people nowadays. All being human, of course. You’d have to be something other than a vampire to catch any sickness.” 

You nod your head, “So then, do you feed on humans?” 

Hange uncomfortably shifts at your question. She looks to Levi like she was telepathically asking if she should tell the truth or not but it’s not like you need an answer to put it together. 

“I see.” You end. 

“There’s only a few of our kind that are able to withstand the smell of blood. Ones that aren’t tempted in the slightest or can atleast hold back when needed.” She rips a piece of medical tape with her teeth and places it snug on the gauze. 

“I was a doctor in my human life, I’ve always been used to blood. But, when it comes to feeding.. I pick the weakest link. Someone already on their way to see the pearly white gates of heaven or hell.” She explains as she ties off your gauze and places one more piece of medical tape to secure it in place. 

You’re curious to ask another question, but you’re nervous it would pull the wrong strings. As it goes quiet in the room, you suddenly hear a voice in your mind. 

_ “It’s okay, you can ask.” _

You blink at Hange with wide eyes. She flashes you a grin. Levi picks up on this and sighs, “Hange can communicate telepathically.” 

“But how did you know I wanted to-“ 

“I’m a doctor, I know when people want to ask something they’re nervous about. Actually comes in handy alot if I do say so myself.” Hange walks to her dress to put away the medical supplies and then comes back to sit infront of you with a pulled out chair. “So, go on.” 

You take a breath. 

“How were you turned?” You say it so fast it’s barely understandable but Hange gets the idea. 

She gives you a weak smile and then chuckles. 

“In 1347, I was assigned to work with victims of the black plague. I was tending many people, and many people did die. While my time in working day and night in over capacity tents, I met a woman named Amelia. I cared for her deeply, she was one of my first patients.” Hange pauses, you can see her start to get choked up, but she straightens herself up. 

You look at Levi with sad eyes, and he places a hand on Hange’s back. 

She exhales and then continues. 

“Amelia was scared to die. Especially die alone as she was only 23 with no family, the same age as me when I was still human. They teach you to never make promises you know will not be fulfulled to any patients, but I promised her she would not die alone. I figured that was a fair thing to guarentee. So, I stayed with her for most of my days unless told to check on other patients. I did anything for that woman. I even told her when she got better, she could come live with me.” She smiles to herself when she explains this to you, you can’t help by smile aswell. 

It must have been nice to be so close to someone like that, it’s not like you’ve ever really experienced that at all. 

“One day, I was out assisting another regular patient when I had a nurse come fetch me. She was frantic, telling me that Amelia was in pain. This wasn’t something new for any patients with the plague, but nonetheless I finished up as quick as I could and went to make sure she was okay.” A sigh leaves Hange’s lips. 

“When I got there, Amelia was different. She was perfectly still. She looked so peaceful, I nearly scolded the nurse for interrupting me with my other patient since it seemed she was fine until I stared at her a little longer and realized what had happened. Amelia was gone.” Hange’s head hangs low and you can feel the tears welling up into your eyes and your chest feeling tight. 

“It was a dumb and careless thing for me to do, but when I went up to her I realized how late I was. I was late to help her, I was late to say goodbye, I was late to tell her I loved her. I only had maybe 5 minutes before she would be moved to make space before new patients coming in. I felt so terrible, I told— promised her she wouldn’t die alone but I wasn’t there when she needed me. I felt so much guilt, I didn’t think I was worth living the life I had because I never fulfilled my promise to her. I ended up kissing her. I was instantly sent to quarantine myself and later got the plague. I had held on for maybe 2 weeks until I felt my time coming up. Erwin was working as a volunteer for the hospital and since he was unable to get sick, he spent lots of time wjth me. Eventually, he turned me in my last dying moments. He said he heard about what happened with Amelia and told me I deserved to life a long life if I was so willing to die on the line like that for the sake of my love for her.” 

When Hange finished, all you could do is sit there with your mouth quivering and a couple shameless tears falling down your cheek. It was a beautiful story, one you did not expect to hear at all.

“I’m so sorry, Hange.” You plead. 

She only smiles at you. 

“I’ve spent centuries healing from it. There’s no need to feel sorry any longer. One day, we’ll all be gone from this world and I will one day reunite with her. Whether that be after death or in another life, I’ll see her again”

“You seem very positive it will happen.” You say, Hange laughs. 

“I told her I’d always find her when she needed me. She’s with me when I need her, afterall.” 

Your heart quite literally aches at her words. Someone being so unconditionally inlove with another person is endearing to hear. Although it’s stupid to think, you find it sweet that vampires are capable of being inlove like this. You weren’t sure what you were to assume but Hange’s story was an eye opener.

“Plus I’ve got this new chance of life to live. I can only be greatful that Erwin gave me this opportunity. I don’t think Amelia would have wanted me to die like that.” Hange ends. 

You’re very appreciative of Hange opening up to you and letting you understand how and why they were turned. The two of you share a hug and you thank her for tending to your wounds. Levi leads you out of the door and walks you back to your room. You both stop infront of your room. 

Going to Hange’s room was a good thing to fill the time up and relieve you of the tension between you and Levi but now you wish you had something to say to the guy. Your heart skips beats just thinking of the interaction from before. 

“You were right earlier.” Levi starts. 

You hault. “Wait, what?” 

“I dont feed on humans. I actually find it quite repulsive and disgusting.” 

You blink at him, “Why are you telling me this?” 

“I..don’t know. I suppose I just wanted to make things like that clear.”

“Okay..” You rock back and forth on your feet as you stand awkwardly in the hall together. “Levi?” 

“Yes, Eve?” You melt when he says your name. 

“How were you turned?” 

Levi purses his lips.

“You should rest, you’ve had a long day.” He states and opens your door for you, not even giving you a chance to protest. 

You turn to look at him once more and then enter your bedroom, closing the door behind you. 

-

The next morning rolls over rather quickly. You’re sound asleep one second and then the next you’re grasping for warmth direly until you notice your sheets aren’t over your body anymore. With a groan, you sit up and stretch. When you open your eyes, Levi is stood next to your bedside with your blanket in hand and tapping his foot. 

His sudden presence startles you. Who knows when you’ll finally get used to him showing up out of the blue like this. 

“Do you enjoy nearly giving me a heart attack?” You say, morning voice and all. 

“Get up and get dressed. We’re going somewhere.” He says promptly. 

He quickly folds your blanket together and then leaves the room, adding to be ready in 10 minutes as he closes the door.

You rapidly got ready for your day. As soon as Levi had told you he was taking you somewhere, you’re heart hadn’t stopped racing. You knew it was dumb to suspect anything at all but over the course of the week spent here, you realize how much you actually do like spending time with Levi. 

There wasn’t alot left for you to wear. You would have to ask where you could wash your clothes later on. You bit your lip as you stared down the pink fabric before you. There was one thing left to wear.

It was the dress Levi bought you. 

You go back and forth contemplating wearing it. You could just fish something out of your previously warn clothes. You’re most self conscious thoughts plagued your mind. Would it be weird to wear the dress? It’s not like this was a date.. But Levi did buy it for you. It wouldn’t be rude to not wear it atleast once. 

“It’s just a dress, Eve.” You mumble to yourself. 

You slip it on with ease, it fits perfectly. A smile lights up your face when you look at yourseld in the mirror. You looked damn good. 

You brush your hair out and fix it nicely with a couple small clips to keep it out of your face. Before you go out the door, you spray the perfume Levi got you on both wrists, chest, hair, and neck. You really wanted to talk to Levi about getting a job or something to buy other things that weren’t necessarily needs but wants. Makeup, for example. 

But that just reminded you of all the other countless questions you had for Levi. 

_ What was that window in the room?  _

_ Do vampires have powers?  _

_ How old was Levi?  _

_ Did Erwin turn Levi as well? _

_ Did they all have powers?  _

There was even more but you pushed it all away for now. You would get the chance to ask these all sooner or later. 

You turn the knob right and walk out of your room. Levi is stood at the end of the hall talking to Eren and Armin. You remembered them from the other night at dinner. When you get closer, you can hear their conversation a little better. 

“Leave that to me to decide.” You hear Levi say. 

“You know what Erwin says is what goes.” Eren hisses back. He notices you walking towards them and nods towards you. 

“Uh..Sorry for interrupting.” You say quietly. 

“Not at all, madam.” Eren grins at you, checking you out from head to toe. 

You blush and hug your elbows. 

“You look beautiful today, lady Eve.” Armin shoots to you. His voice is so sweet, you could taste the sugar from his words. 

“Thank you.” You smile. “You can just call me Eve though.” 

Armin nods, giving you one last smile before grabbing Eren by the collar. “We’ll be going now. Come on, Eren.” 

“Be careful today, Eve.” Eren warns. He pats your hair and follows in suit behind Armin. 

You raise a brow at Levi once their gone. “What was that about?” 

“They’re kids.” Levi replies. “Let’s go.” He takes your hand and leads you down the stairwell to the front entrace. 

Once outside, you see a old automobile car waiting on the paved road. Well, it’s old for you, but for the 20s, it’s new. 

“You had a car and made us walk into town the other day?” You ask, inspecting the car. 

Levi ignores your question and grunts as he opens the door for you. You get in swiftly and he follows behind. You’re caught off guard until you realize there’s a driver in the front seat. 

“Where to today, mister sir?” The driver calls out enthusiastically. He’s a younger fellow, maybe even a teenager. 

“Gardenia.” Levi replies. 

“A-okay. Hold on tight there, lil’ miss.” The driver retorts to you. He puts the car into drive and starts on the road. 

Levi is sat infront of you. One of his legs lays crossed on his knee, and his elbow is placed on the armrest as he’s no paying attention to you. You’re confused because he looks rather bored. Maybe this was another one of Erwin’s orders? You feel a little silly for even wearing this dress now, since you only did it so he would notice you. 

Now you’re frowning and place your elbow on your side’s armrest, copying Levi’s actions and looking out the window. 

The minutes go by and Levi has said not a word to you. The driver is up front and singing a song softly to himself. And here you are, sulking in your new favorite dress because you’re new vampire crush is acting like you don’t even exist. 

You sigh heavily and sit up straighter in your seat. You start shaking your legs up and down, simultaneously tapping your hands against your thighs. If there’s one thing to note about you, you are very impatient. And with Levi giving you no clue to where you’re going and on top of that, not even talking to you on the way there, you’re left with no choice but to be a menace. 

Since the efforts you put out to be paid attention to didn’t seem to go noticed whatsoever, you let out another experasted sigh. This time Levi looks at you shortly and then looks back out the window, completely unphased. You blink. 

When you look down you see his feet placed right before yours. His nice dress shoes are still in pristine condition, you wonder if he genuinely takes pride in making sure they’re always clean. Slowly, you inch your foot closer and closer to his before nudging him slightly.

At first, he doesn’t move at all. When you look at him, he still seems completely unbothered. Then you nudge him again, this time he moves his foot back. He’s under the impression you just didn’t notice his foot there so he moved it out of the way out of kindness. 

It’s not until you take his foot inbetween both your feet and playfully hold on that he fully turns his attention to you, his face annoyed as ever. 

“Are you..trying to play footsies with me?” His voice is so stern you can’t help but giggle at the way he says “footsies” so seriously. 

“I’m just messing with you.” You laugh out. 

“Let go of my foot.” He retorts. 

You do so and he brings his feet closer to the bottom of his seat. You still can’t hold in the laughter at the sight of his grumpiness. 

“So serious.” You say. “I guess that gives me my answer.” 

Levi scoffs. “Answer to what, brat?” 

“Oh nothing! Just that despite your young features, you’re just a old man.” You grin

Levi stares at you and then clicks his tongue. “I’m not  old .” 

“Okay, then how old are you?” 

Levi shakes his head. “We’re almost there.” 

You frown. Guess you won’t be getting anything out of him yet. Though it would be a silly idea to start talking about his immortality while his driver is present. You’ll hold off on the questions. 

For now. 

-

It felt like nearly an eternity but finally you arrived at “Gardenia.” Just like the the name states, this is definitely a garden. A nursery actually. There’s a stone statue the sits proudy at the entrance with all types of flowers engraved into it. You can hear water trickling and moving around from the small pond nearby. Butterflies are fluttering around, a couple bees hit your face only trying to go from one flower to the next to ensure proper pollination. You’re in complete awe. 

You don’t notice Levi talking to his driver, instructing him to come back in an hour and half. You start walking in with Levi. He quickly follows behind and rolls his eyes at your impatience. You notice and stop in your tracks, waiting for him to catch up. 

“This place is so beautiful. Why are we here?” You ask, picking a flower that laid on the ground and twirling it in your hands. 

“Erwin needed me to get some things for our garden back home.” He replies. 

_ So it was Erwin’s orders.  _

You’re a little hurt, it would have been flattering to hear Levi wanted to bring you here on his own doing but you’re realize you sound silly thinking that way. You push those feelings out of your head. 

“I also wanted to show you something.” He says. 

You backtrack, allowing the feelings to come back in. 

“Okay.” You say, trying to contain your excitement. 

Levi leads the way inside throught the store, and then out the back door. There was a beautifully obtained garden that was very well kept by the store owners. The two of you walked throught that and passed through the endless rows of flowers being watered. Once you passed through all of those obstacles, you’re met with a cobblestone path that lead into the woods. 

Levi very well could be taking you hear into seclusion just to kill you. But your gut tells you that you’re foolish for even thinking those intrusive thoughts. The two of you are walking side by side together. You’re trying your best to keep up under the account that you’re wearing not the best shoes for walking on dirt and rock. Levi notices you struggling. 

He puts his hand out and stops you from walking any further. He kneels with his back to you. 

You shake your head, “What are you doing?” 

“Get on my back.” 

Your heart skips a beat. 

“U-uh no! It’s okay, I can walk, Levi.” You manage to say. 

“You walking like a baby deer. Just get on.” He persists. 

You continue to hesitate, and he sighs. “Unless you want us to switch shoes, but I’m not sure my legs will look good in those little kitten heels.” 

You laugh, and he smiles. “I’d figure I humor you.” 

You shrug and decide to get on his back. You feel rather silly. “I hope I’m not too heavy.” You say quietly. 

“Now you’re humoring me.” He says as he starts back on the walkway. “I’m a bloodsucking demon if case you’ve forgotten.” 

You rest your chin on his shoulder. “I don’t think I could forget. Just didn’t want to take a toll on such an old man like you.” He can feel you grin. 

“Since it means so much to you, I was 25 when I was still human.” He finally admits. It throws you off in the slightest. 

You hum curiously. “So you are old.” 

He smirks, “You talk of older men so much, I’m starting to think you like them that way.” 

You tense as you flush a light pink, almost matching your dress. Levi feels you tense up. 

“Only joking, madam.” He finishes. 

_Oh, if only you knew_ ,  you think.

“You don’t need to call address me with the formalities.” You break the silence. 

“Force of habit, my apologies.”

“Levi?” 

“Hm.” 

“Did Erwin turn you too?” 

He lets out a sigh, “You won’t back down, will you?” 

“Only curious.” You reply. 

Levi starts walking up a hill, your weight is not in the slightest bit of an issue for him. Once at the top, he bends down and you hop off his back. He sits down first and then patting the grass next to him, he tells you to join him. 

Once settled in next to him, you take a deep breath in of the fresh air, the wind moves your hair, and your perfume is alot more prominent now. Levi can smell it, and he smiles. 

“Yes.” He says. 

“What?” 

“Erwin turned me.

“Oh.” 

“It was the 1340s, only a little bit before Hange joined us. I was the first one Erwin saved.” He continues. 

You look at him intently, he’s finally opening up to you. 

“My mother, Kuchel and I were on the way back home, it was rather dark and cold. We were attacked by a man, he wasn’t human to make a long story short. He was definitely a vampire. My mother did everything she could to protect me, even sacrificing herself so I could live.” 

You can see where this story is going. You sigh. 

“I spent days in those woods next to my mother who was anything but alive. I couldn’t bring myself to leave or get help. No amount of hunger or thirst was enough for me to leave her. Eventually Erwin came and found me, he smelled all the blood.” 

“Levi, I’m sorry.” 

He stares at you. “Just like everyone else, we have all learned to deal with our previous lives before all..this. I don’t even really remember much of my life other than what Erwin recited to me.” 

You tilt your head. “Do you lose your memories when you’re turned?” It seems rather strange to you that Erwin is the one who reminds everyone of what happened after being changed. 

“Only some, but nothing that isn’t important stays. Either way, I don’t see any reason for Erwin to lie.” He replies. 

You twirl a piece of your hair in between your fingers, thinking of something to say next. “So, do you all have special powers?” 

“Not all of us. It’s something that comes over time. Sasha, our newest addition hasn’t shown any signs of special abilities yet, but she’s only a newborn. We won’t know until 2 years time.” 

“Do you have powers?” 

Levi scratches the underneath of his chin, “I’m a tracker. It’s how I found you.” 

“Does Erwin change everyone?” 

Levi pauses. “He does. The rest of us are strictly forbidden for turning anyone. That’s why I had to bring you-“ He stops himself, but it’s already too late. 

You look at Levi intensely. It was one thing that he brought you here with the intent of keeping you safe and making sure you stayed alive. But, this changed everything. 

“Is that..why you brought me here? So Erwin could change me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s a longer chapter for ya guys <3 i was excited to finally get more into some backstories! 
> 
> happy march the 1st c: hope everyone is having a good monday so far!! 
> 
> also, we’re almost to 1000 hits!!! what the heckkk !!!! i appreciate you all c: <3 kisses kisses


End file.
